The Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
by Leiyran
Summary: How the golden "trio's" life was drastically changed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: This is a new attempt, an idea I've been playing with. PLEASE review!

* * *

December 24, 1983

The Potter twins skidded to a stop in front of their brown-haired father, who simultaneously picked up the blonde-haired boy with an odd shape on his forehead and the brown-haired boy. All three were laughing in glee as the red-haired mother watched from the kitchen.

"See, Draco? See, Harry? Daddy loves you both equally." Lily Potter smiled, bringing in a tray of cookies and milk into the family room. The two boys, barely 3 years old, giggled in glee. The Christmas tree was decorated perfectly in the mother's eyes, and the presents were already laid underneath.

"But does mommy?" Draco asked, his grey eyes almost boring into her. She smiled, and after placing the tray on the table, took him from her husband.

"Mommy loves both her boys equally." She smiled, kissing the tip of his nose. She was reminded of the time they didn't have Draco, when Draco was in the hands of the Death Eater Parents he had never heard of, and if she had anything to do with it, he would never hear of them. Draco Malfoy had been erased when Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were killed by the Dark Lord, all that was left was Draco Potter, a happy little boy with two loving and supportive parents.

"Harry's gonna be a Rawenclaw!" Draco giggled in her ear.

"I gonna be a Gryffindor! You gonna be a Rawenclaw!" Harry roared indignantly. Both boys found their way back to the floor as Lily and James sat on the large couch.

"And where does Ron fit in?" Lily asked of their other friend who was home at the time. The boys grabbed their spill resistant cups and a cookie, then turned to each other.

"Huffpuff!" They squealed in unison before devouring their cookies.

* * *

When the boys awoke the next morning, they raced down the stairs. They waited patiently as their parents sat on the couch, mugs in hand.

"Have at it." James smiled. The boys grabbed the two broomstick shaped gifts and tore the paper off.

"Matching-." Harry started.

"-Brooms!" Draco finished.

"You're only to ride them with adult supervision." Said a tall man from the doorway.

"Uncle Sirius!" The two boys jumped into his arms. Soon the whole room was on the floor opening gifts to one another.


	2. Year 1: Sorted

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

a/n: Hope you're ready for this.

* * *

September 1, 1991

A red head, a blonde, and a brown haired boy sat in a compartment together. Harry watched as Ron frowned, staring at a field mouse in his hand. His own pet, Hedwig, hooted from above, while Draco's white Kneazle, aptly named Alabaster, slept in his lap.

"I named her Daisy." Ron mumbled as the mouse played dead. Draco sniggered as Harry poked the mouse softly.

"What house did you finally decide on?" Harry asked Ron.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Ron replied. He turned to Draco. "You?"

"Same." Harry and Draco replied in unison.

"Just like Fred and George. Speaking as one. Finishing each other's sentences." Ron shook his head and put Daisy in her small cage. "So why not Slytherin?"

"I'd rather die." Draco hissed. He shook his head vehemently. "Only evil wizards come from Slytherin."

"And those who want glory." Harry finished. Suddenly, a girl burst through the doors.

"Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost his." The girl looked around. All three boys stared at her.

"No toad." Draco finally spoke up. She nodded and stormed out.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered as he shoved another pumpkin pasty into his mouth.

* * *

Severus Snape watched as Draco and Harry Potter confidently strode into the Great Hall in the big group. He had agreed it was best for Draco to be kept safe. Especially away from himself. His mind raced as the sorting started.

"Potter, Harry." Professor McGonagall called out. Harry took to the stool.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat called after a minute.

"Potter, Draco." The older woman said next. Draco repeated his brother's steps.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called after what seemed like hours to the 11-year old Draco. He took his seat next to his brother.

"Granger, Hermione!" They watched as the girl from the train sat down.

"Gryffindor!" The hat said before it touched her head. She silently sat in her seat.

"Weasley, Ronald!" He was the last to be called up. He fretted and fidgeted.

"Slytherin!" Both the Weasley's and the Potter's stood, mouth agape, as Ron sat with the Snakes.

"This blows!" Harry whispered to Draco. Draco turned to his brother.

"H-how will we be able to speak with him? Gryffindor's and Slytherin don't talk, at all!" Draco gasped dramatically.

"We're cousins, those rivalries don't matter!" Harry assured him.

* * *

"Bloody little Mudblood always raising her hand in class." Ron tossed his book onto the library table as he met with Harry and Draco a week later.

"Ron! That's a horrible word to call someone." Draco hissed.

"Only if you're not pureblood, like me." Ron retorted. The brothers exchanged glances. Ron had changed in the week of being at Hogwarts. "Here it comes now. I'm outta here!" Ron stalked off, only to push the girl as she walked by.

"Hey… Hey Hermione." Harry called as the girl picked up her books. Draco and Harry went to help her. "Would you like to join us?"

"So you can call me Mudblood, too?" She demanded, tears in her eyes.

"If we ever used such a word, our parents would disown us, our mum's a muggleborn, brightest witch of her age." Draco said with pride as he carried her books to the table. Harry helped her dry her face off.

"We don't judge by blood status. We're half-bloods, ourselves. I'm Harry, this is my brother Draco." Harry said as he hugged her, then Draco hugged her. "Ron wasn't always like that, seems Slytherin has gone to his head."

"Ah, lovely." Professor Flitwick beamed up at them. "You won't find better company, Miss Granger. The Potter's are an upstanding family. I do hope you meet Lily, the boy's mother, one day." He patted her hand and continued on his way. Draco and Harry wore matching grins.

"What does your mother do?" Hermione finally asked.

"Head Potioneer at Potter's Apothecary & More. Our family employs most of the student's parents. For instance, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Neville's parents, work in the herbology department." Draco smiled kindly.

"Her names' Lily." Harry beamed.

"And your father?" She questioned. The boys looked at each other again and grinned.

"Currently a Seeker for England's National Quidditch Team. When he's not playing, he runs Potter's Apothecary & More." Harry finished.

"Best Seeker ever." Draco put in. They high fived and turned to her again. "Your parents?"

"They work on muggle's teeth." Hermione replied simply.

"Think they'll let you come over during the summer?" Harry asked.

"Our house is big enough you'll have your own room." Draco put in as an explanation.

"School just started, guys. Are you sure you'll still be my friend when the years over?" Hermione asked, her eyes watering.

"Oh yeah. We don't ditch our friends." Harry retorted. She smiled and wiped away any tear that had started.

"You'll see, you're stuck with us." Draco chuckled. Her lip quivered a little, then she smiled again.

"I never had friends before." She admitted.

"Their loss. You're ours now, forever and for always." Harry grinned.

"If only Ron could get over his stupidity." Draco conceded. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Look what we have here, boys. Filthy little Mudblood lost in the Dungeons, where she doesn't belong." Ron grinned to Crabbe and Goyle, who each cracked their knuckles. Hermione's spine stiffened as she pushed herself to move faster. "Where ya running to?"

"A-away from you!" She shot back as she neared the entrance to the Great Hall. Suddenly, she was yanked back by her hair, and she couldn't utter even a scream. Goyle had her wrists pinned behind her, her books littering the floor, and Ron dumping the contents of her bag out.

"She actually thinks she'll be a real witch!" Ron chuckled as he picked up a book on household charms. The two lackeys laughed as well.

"Hermione?" Draco called out as Harry opened the door. Ron turned, her book in his hands, and grinned.

"Come to help torture the Mudblood?" Ron asked. Draco and Harry wiped out their wand as one.

"Let her go, Ron." Draco hissed. Goyle grunted and pulled her closer to him.

"We're having fun, come on, let loose." Ron urged.

"Petrificus totalus." Harry pointed at Ron as Draco rushed Goyle, knocking him and Crabbe to the ground, and freeing Hermione. Ron keeled backwards as Harry and Draco picked all her items up, and the three ran from the Dungeons. They didn't dare speak until safely in the common room. "Are you okay?"

"Stay with us next time!" Draco wrapped his arms around her neck, allowing her to cry into his shirt. Harry started to remove the dirt from the books and other items they had picked up. Draco sat her in a chair and started examining her wrists.

"I'll have mum send a few Bruise Serums." Harry said softly as he peered over Draco's shoulder. Draco solemnly nodded, softly rubbing Hermione's wrists. By the time Harry had sent the letter off, Hermione had fallen asleep in Draco's arms as he watched the fire. Softly, as not to wake her, he sat next to them. "We have to tell Professor McGonagall."

"This is so not like Ron, Harry, something is up." Draco insisted, looking at the sleeping girl. Harry shook his head, and remained silent for a minute.

"Perhaps we've been blind to Ron?" Harry asked. They sat in silence for what seemed like minutes before Professor McGonagall came bursting in, her eyes zoned in on the trio. Hermione's bruises were visible now.

"Who did this?" She demanded as she picked up the sleeping girl. Draco and Harry followed behind her.

"Ron." Harry finally said.

"Goyle bruised her though." Draco finished. She had Harry open the door to the infirmary, and softly laid Hermione in a bed.

"Pamona?" The boys sat on each side of their fallen friend as the School Nurse bustled forward. She ran a few simple diagnostic spells on Hermione, and sighed.

"Exhaustion, she put up a fight. The Serum will be administered when she awakes. Perhaps it best she stay here the night." Madam Pomfrey admitted.

"Boys, straight to the Great Hall. I need to have a word with Professor Snape!" Their Head of House was absolutely furious.

* * *

Hernmione had found Harry and Draco the next morning at breakfast, deep in conversation. Silently, she sat between them. They in turn looked at her.

"Are you feeling better?" Draco asked as he grabbed her right hand to examine her wrist. Harry started plating her food for her. The bruising was barely visible.

"I feel better, but Professor Dumbledore says I should be by one of your sides when walking in the halls." Hermione mumbled as she speared a sausage with her fork. She ate the sausage before continuing. "And you two have detention with Hagrid tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Harry roared in a whisper.

"For leaving Ron and his idiots in a tangle in the halls." Hermione proceeded to clear her plate and grab more food.

"We had to save you, and we will proudly serve detention for having done so." Draco puffed his chest, to which Harry copied. They finished their meals in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.


End file.
